A Second Chance
by Arie of the Dragon Tribe
Summary: The Fierce Diety's mask only holds what is left of the Fierce Deity, he died along time ago. The grim reeper also called Reeper was allowed to bring the Fierce Deity back but he has to prove himself wothy to become a Fierce Deity again.
1. The beginning

A new life

"Alright pup your on your own, i gave you back your life, now reclaim your title, but you';; have to find out how to do that yourself, there is no second chance if you lose this your dead, for good." Serisa the goddess of the dead turned and left."Bye, bye pup." She snaped her fingers and the Fierce Deity took his first breaths of his second life, now as a dog.

He opened his eyes to a fuzzy thing in front of him, ' What happened?' He asked himself as he looked around. 'Where am I?' He tried to stand but he just couldn't get his footing. He tried to talk but he just made a noise, 'Eh?' He tried again to get to his feet and stood awkwardly 'What the hell?' He started to walk and stumbled. 'What?' the Fierce Deity looked around to see a fuzzy silvery-white tail 'HOLY!' He then looked down to see that he had paws where his feet and hands used to be. 'Ohhhhhhh god.' He just decided to keep walking. 'Things couldn't get any worse!' A white van came into view and stopped when the drivers saw him. Fierce Deity looked on as two men came out of the car.

"Look at the size of that dog! He's huge!" Said one of the men

"Yah, are you sure we have enough room for a big dog like him?" The other man said. The men slowly advanced tords him causing Fierce Deity to back up nervously. 'Dang, I'm defenseless'

They walked closer until they were mere inches away from Fierce Deity's face. "Come here doggie." The first man said as he took out a pole with a loop at the end and with that Fierce Deity bolted down the street. Fierce Deity looked around trying to find a place to hide, he then took a look back and before he could do anything else he ran into something hard causing an "oof" to sound from the thing and then he heard a dull thud in front of him, when he looked he saw a girl with silvery-blue eyes staring at him.

"Hay there boy! What are you doing in a place like this?" The girl said.

"Woof!" Fierce Deity barked.

'HAY, there's that dog!" Both of the men said in unison.

"Um, he's my dog, he just got away from me over night!" Both the girl and Fierce Deity held their breath.

"Ok, if you say so ma'am, just remember to keep a leash on your dog, okay?" He reminded her

"Yes sir!" The girl said as the men left then both she and the Fierce Deity let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close huh?"

'Yeah, really.' Fierce Deity thought.

"Ya know it isn't wise to be roaming around here without your owner." She scolded him. "If you have an owner." she added thoughtfully. Just at that moment her pocket began to make a noise. Fierce Deity looked at her pocket curiously. 'What is that?' She shoved her hand into her pocket and came out with a device, she opened it and pushed something and she put it up to her ear. "Who is it?-pause- Yes I'm here.-pause- Yah right, like I need a pet to distract me from my work!-Pause- Yah you say it would be good for me but-" She looked down as she remembered Fierce Deity standing by her staring at her curiously "You know what, I might just get a dog after all!-Pause- Because I ran into this adorable dog on my way home from work.-pause- Yah, Yah I'll take him to the vet's for a check up, but he looks like he's in perfect health.-pause-no I'm serious he looks like the healthiest dog in the world!-pause- yah ok I'll call you later-pause- Bye!" She said as she ended the conversation with the other person on the line. "Okay, let us get back to my condo and get you to the vet's for a check-up!" She said cheerfully.

"Hay, I'm home!" The girl said. Suddenly a little red blur came down some steps and latched itself upon her leg.

"Big Sister!" yelled the little girl that was on the other girl's leg. "Hay Arie?" The little girl then asked.

"Yah, what is it" The girl now known as Arie asked while trying to pry the little girl off of her leg.

"When are you going to be able to get a real job, instead of that little shop down the city?" She asked her sister wholeheartedly.

"I really hope soon, because we are gonna have a new mouth to feed." She said.

"A baby?" She asked

"Nope!" Arie replied

"A dog?" She again asked really hoping for it.

"Yes! I found him, or actually he found me! Ha ha!" She then moved out of the way to let her little sister take a look at the Fierce Deity.

"He's perfect!" She squealed as she launched herself at him latching on to his neck.

Arie rubbed her little sister on the head making her strawberry blonde hair frizz and said "I knew you would like him, Alexis!"

"What are you gonna call him, Arie?" Alexis asked

"I really don't know Alexis" Arie said taking notice to little markings on Fierce Deity's face. "Um… how about… Deity?"

"Alright, I like that name!" Alexis said


	2. Home for Good

**Home for Good**

Deity (As I have now dubbed his name) paced back and forth 'I have to find a way of getting out of here' after talking to himself he sat down and looked up, and what he saw was a shock. There on the wall was all of Link's possessions, all of his swords, shields, items, masks everything. 'No wonder that girl look familiar, Arie, I think her name was and her sister Alexis are Links direct descendants! She is a spitting image of him! How could I miss it?' He asked himself as Arie came in. 'Speak of the devil' She walked tords him and knelt down.

"Hi, Deity. What's up boy?" She started scratching him behind the ears.

He didn't respond so she thought the worst.

"What's the matter, boy? Are you sick?" She said with worry tinting her angelic voice. Deity laid his head on her lap and sighed, he turned over onto his back to allow her to scratch his belly.

"Ya know Deity, you have such soft fur, it is like silvery-white clouds, so soft and fluffy… Oh look at me ramblin' on and on to myself I need to go and make lunch." And with that Arie got up and went into the kitchen of her house

Deity stared at her. 'Oy, now I'm in for it.' He thought as Alexis ran down stairs in a blue outfit, her short hair tied up in a small pony-tale, her green-blue eyes scanning the room. "Hi sis! When is Mom coming back?"

Arie froze at that question, she turned around and looked at Alexis, she knelt down and looked Alexis in the eyes and said" Listen Alexis, Mamma is gonna be away for a while, and I'm not sure when she will come back, okay?"

Alexis thought for a while, and she finally noticed Deity. "Hi, Deity, when Mommy comes back you can meet her. Wouldn't that be nice?" Alexis said whilst petting Deity." Sis, did you know that I have always wanted a dog?"

Arie chuckled a little and she said "Yes, I know that you always have wanted a dog, Alexis. Did you know that I have actually, too?" She asked while sitting next to Alexis. Alexis snuggled close to Deity.

Deity sighed 'I can't believe I am doing this.' He turned to Alexis and licked her face.

Alexis started giggling at what Deity was doing, when he stopped she latched herself on to Deity's neck. "I hope you never go away like mom did, Arie"

Arie paused "I hope not either, Alexis, and I hope you don't run off like Dad did after your birth. Promise me you won't do that Alexis, okay?"

Arie looked up at the time. "YEAH, Inuyasha is on! WOOOO!" At that she flopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Deity trotted into the room and laid down on the couch next to her, staring at the TV he saw a female being fought over by two males, one male has black hair with blue eyes, whilst the other has silver hair with golden eyes.

'This is ridicules' Deity thought as he stared at the TV he rolled his eyes at the foolishness of the show.

Arie got up at the end theme and danced along with the beat, and before Deity had the chance to trot away she picked up his front paws and started dancing again. 'not again!' Arie then smooched him on the cheek and set his paws back on the floor. 'That was weird' he then trotted off following Arie upstairs.

Arie looked to see Deity come into the room. "Hi, Deity, sorry about earlier I just couldn't help myself. I hope you can forgive me." She had a pleading look on her face.

"Woof." He responded, in a slightly forgiving tone

"Oh, thank you, Deity, I promise I will make it up to you. Just you wait and see!" She said as she rubbed Deity behind the ears.

Deity started thumping his tail down hard on the ground and his leg started scratching his side. 'I have no idea why, but this feels good.' He then started panting slightly. At this he backed away and started padding down the stairs.


End file.
